A difference in the Dawn
by Amandapanda7
Summary: Hey everyone! This is my very first story! Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Amanda's POV:

I woke up from a loud rumbling beside me. I instantly sat right up breathing hard as my eyes darted around in the pitch black of my room...wait, I thought to myself _'since when did I hav a room?'_ The noise stopped I assumed from me waking up, I saw a dark silhoutted figure quickly hop out of my open window which was letting large gust of wind blow into my room. I stiid up quickly running to the sill. All I caught a glance of in the oddly red colored moon was golden hair and a girl in a tightfitting all black suit. She looked back from the dark street with big green eyes at me and took off running at a speed that told me that this wasn't the first time she had sneaked into somebody's room. I switched the light on. Even though the brightness of the light stung my tired eyes, my eyes hurt even more when I looked into the mirror to see a pink nightgown I would never in a million years wear. Unless I'd just switched lives with Charlene I wasn't sure how to react or what was going on. So I ran to my closet. Luckily nothing pink,there were clothes I would actually wear, but where was I? Last I remembered I was with Jess and the others fighting in Main Street, that's all I remember. Something else happened that I couldn't place.

~RING~RING~

My I-phone rung loudly echoing off the...pink walls of my room. I scowled in disgust of the color. I studied the name on my phone that said 'Jana'.

"H-hello?" I said into the phone.

"Oh, gosh, Isa. You would never believe what happened the other day! A boy named-" The girl named Jana rambled into my phone but I cut her off just as quickly.

"Charlene? Is that you? Wow, there must be some kind of mistake with my phone or something because it says here your name is 'Jana'." I said pretty relieved that there was someone I knew.

"Uhh-Isa. My name _is_ Jana. Who are you? Alice in Wonderland? Come back to reality or I'm going to miss you a whole lot." She said back.

I felt so confused how could this not be Charlene? It was her voice no doubt.

"But my name _isn't _Isa..." I said.

"You know what? It's 6:00 and your going to be late to school. 6:05 and your dead for sure." She said ignoring my confusion.

"But-" I started to say something until I heard a voice call down the hall

"Isa! Time to get up! Your going to be late!" A womans voice. My supposedly 'mom's' voice. What else was different in my life? Most importantly where was Jess.

"I've gotta go." I said hanging up with 'Jana'.

I quickly ran to my closet picking out a teal t-shirt, a pair of Denim shorts and slipping on some pretty worn out black converse. For some reason they were the exact same ones I wore everyday in my...other life. What was going on? I bounded down the stairs taking note that my new family was rich.

"Sweetie! Your going to be late! Here take your lunch quick! And go! Dad, already wheeled your bike out for you." My 'mom' said smiling and giving me a quick hug. I rolled my eyes kind of annoyed with this crazy other life stuff. So I just sprinted out the door and rode off on my bike, backpack nearly slipping off my shoulder.

I found my way to the school knowing that I had found the right place considering it was the closest school to the house. The weird part was last time I counted I was in 9th grade helping out the Keepers, now I was back to 8th grade which was a place I didn't like to go back to rather than meeting Finn.

"Isa! Over here! I was trying to tell you something but you hung up! You know that girl? I think her name was...Ruby! Yeah that's it! She's this whole theif person now who goes around stealing. She never gets caught and the worst part is she goes to our school! Oh! Look, she's right over there." Despite me staring at Charlene also known as Jana, I looked to where she was pointing and there stood a girl dressed in red and black, golden hair...and big green eyes. It was Jess. Jess had become a theif and her name was Ruby. Now I was officially creeped out. Thats when I saw someone else walk toward the school building. Finn surrounded by a ton of girls who looked super interested in him. Which botherd me a whole lot.

"Finn!" I screamed unable to control myself.

"What are you doing! You really think you can get that guys attention? He may be super cute and all but he always seems so sad all the time like he lost someone who can't get back." Charlene said filling me in. Nonetheless he looked at me and his eyes widened. I couldn't help but smile big like an idiot because with the look he gave me, I knew he was the only one who would recognize me.

"Well, I guess he knows you...but your the new girl..how's that possible." She muttered to herself as if she was the crush therapist. Not that I had a crush on him or anything.

Thats When I finally noticed him walking towards me and his cloud of girls walked away giving me dirty looks as if I was to blame.

"Hey, what's your name?" He asked smiling with a knowing look.

"I-uh- I'm Isa...?" I said unsure whether to use my real name or the one Charlene/Jana made for me. His smile quickly faded.

"Are you sure? Becuase I think we both know who you really are." He said with one of his super serious Finn looks that always made me laugh. Problem was he never liked it much when I laughed at his seriousness. So I just laughed like the old times. I was surprised to see him smile. but before he could get a word out the bell rang. What was I going to do now? Nothing was right between anyone, except for Finn. At least I hoped he knew me.

**That's it for chapter one! Can anyone guess what happened to Amanda, Charlene, Jess, Maybeck and their old lives? Please review and comment if you think it was good or if I should write another chapter! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Amanda's POV

I had finally made it through the dreaded school day with no classes with Finn or anyone I knew. I unlocked my bike from the bike rack and started to mount my bike when I saw Finn doing the same on the bike rack in front of me. Finally gathering up the courage to talk to him I set my bike down on its side and walked over to him.

"Hi, I'm-" He cut me off.

"Amanda, yeah I know." He said smiling.

"W-well how do you know if I haven't told you yet? Guessing won't get you anywhere." I said with a smirk.

"I know more than you think" he said focusing back on his lock.

"Well, then if you know more than I think. Than I'm sure you can tell me why I'm here." I said. The interrogation has begun.

He gave me a guilty yet goofy smile. "If you think you're so smart than maybe you should check for your bike." He said.

"Wha-?" I started to say looking behind me to where my bike should have been. Just my luck some kid was riding off with it.

"Great. Just to make my day better." I said before running after him-make that a her. I gave up and just walked back to where Finn was standing obviously holding back a laugh.

"Weird what people can become when they're fate's change huh?" He said smiling and then looking guilty again.

"Finn, what did you just say?" I said cornering him.

"Um-I-well..." He said looking super guilty and nervous.

"Wait! Before you decide to punch my face in. How about we make a deal." He said looking at me with hope. I guessed I looked really mad because he knows that I would never do that.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"If you let me give you a ride home. Then I'll tell you everything...deal?" He asked.

"A ride home? Well thats more like a double bonus for me." I said not exactly talking to him.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Deal, as long as you tell me everything." I said

"Promise." He got onto his bike and stood up on the pedals waiting for me to take the seat. We sped off into the road while I tried to hold onto the seat with my hands. Which failed so I just hung on to his waist. He looked really tense and nervous. Which was weird for him since we used to do this back in 8th grade anyways.

"Right. I guess I should start talking now." He said breaking the silence.

"Right."

"Look, it was mostly the OT's doing. The Evil Queen...well lets just say you, Jess,Charlene, and Maybeck were fighting her off back in Main Street, while me and the others tried figuring out a way to distract her. Once we had an idea. It was too late. She casted a spell that was unreversable that made all of you sort of go back in time as well as forget your past. The big problem was it also changed your fates making everything wrong. We aren't even in Orlando anymore we're in Tampa. Which is why Jess is stealing from people...like for one thing that was her stealing your bike, Charlene got her name changed and her family changed and she's a little...well not like herself...negative I guess. You have a family and a huge family. All that's different about me is my name, and Maybeck still Maybeck except his name is now Tyler." He said. It took me a few moments to let this sink in.

"Wait...but they can't remember the past so how can we?" I asked.

"Well, the spell was made for only the ones fighting her, you remember because the second before she casted the spell she made a different spell that made you pass out, but you were sucked into it anyways. I ran after you guys but ended up getting sucked in too. And technically I wasn't fighting her. Philby and Willa are the only ones that are in normal time." Once again I let that sink in.

"Are you sure there is no way to reverse the spell, curse, or whatever?" I asked not convined that there was no hope.

"Pretty sure."

"Hm. I bet we could find a way. I am not going to live like this another day." I said sighing.

"and actually, Finn, I don't want to go home. Do you mind just taking me over to a hotel or something. I need to figure this out."

"Um...Mandy I'm not going to desert you at a hotel. I can just bring to you to my house." he said.

"I'm not so sure your parents would like that."

"Who says they have to know you can sleep in the guest room. Noone goes in there."

"Maybe you have changed." I said sighing.

He rode to the side of his house and opened a window that had conveniently been unlocked.

"There's the guest room. I'll meet you in there in a few seconds, okay? Maybe we can figure out a way to go back." He said giving me an encouraging smile.

"Alright." I said hesitatinging a little bit as I swung my legs over the window sill and entered a small room. But once I got a look of who was standing in the room, I let out a piercing scream.

**Sorry for all of the short chapters! I hope you liked it! This is chapter 2 and I wonder whats going to happen after Amanda finds someone she didn't expect to see right in front of her. PLEASE REVIEW AND YOU'LL FIND OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

Finn's POV

I heard a scream so painful it could probably cause an earthquake in Miami. I knew it had to be Amanda, so I ran inside as quickly as I could.

"Amanda?" I said opening the swinging the guestroom door open. I was to shocked to notice my parents yelling down the hall to see...what do you know, Maleficent.

"Come in, Finn. It's good to see you again." She said in an ice cold voice. It sent shivers down my back and alarms through my mind. I felt so frozen in place I couldn't move. I looked behind Maleficent to see Amanda Sitting in one of the old chairs, her hands, legs, and middle was tied to the chair a gag around her mouth as well. SHe let out a muffled scream throught the ropes and she shook her head at me with tears rushing of out her eyes. The last thing we needed was a little visit from Maleficent.

"I had to tie up the little girl so that she wouldn't use her powers on me." The fairy laughed like it was a playful little joke. I had forgotten all about Amanda's powers. I had a feeling that she had forgotten too.

"What do you want?" I snarled at her.

"Don't be so rude. Were you ever taught manners, boy? I came here to warn you. But only to warn you. Of course I didn't come here willingly. I came by demand...more like threatend by the old man." She was talking about Wayne. I felt like we could possibly be saved now unless this was just a trap.

"Continue." I said keeping a straight face as best I could trying not to wince as the temperature in the room lowered every second.

"You kids only have 1 day to figure out a way to come back to reality." She said grinning amused. "And if you don't you'll be stuck in this world forever. ONe thing I can tell you is that it won't be easy considering you have some enemies of your own on this side of the world." She said with an evil glint in her eye. I looked behind her to see Amanda's eyes widened at the mention of having enemies on 'this side of the world'.

"What do you know about reality?" I said

"If you don't want the message from your friend than I can just leave back to your innocent friends..."

"What did you do to Willa and Philby?!" I demanded forgetting all about them as well.

"Lets just say they need you. I'm only here becuase the old man promised something he can't take back."

"What?" I said confused

"His life." She said cackling evily before disapearing into mist. Amanda's ropes suddenly broke free and she fell to her knees on the ground. I helped her up.

"What's that?" She asked staring at something on the ground.

"Its...a compass." A small red compass lie on the floor spinning aimlessly.

"I know what to do." Amanda said grabbing the compass than then my hand and running out the door dragging me along with her.

**ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER! SORRY! I LIKE CLIFFHANGERS...:D NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER AND IN CHARLENE'S POV.**


	4. Chapter 4

Charlene's POV

I looked around at all of the enormously large trees that seemed to perfectly cover the sun.

"This park is so pretty." I said to Tyler.

"Jana, it's a cemetery. Not a park."

"I prefer the word park. Cemeteries are just plain creepy." I said and he just rolled his eyes.

"Wanna know what I think is way creepy?"

"What?"

"I think Isa is sort of weird. I mean you say that you feel like you've known her forever but you met her a day ago and she conveniently was going to move to our school. Suddenly you guys are best friends." He said

"Your jealous."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Shut up. I was only saying-" I cut him off.

"Hold up. Check out this grave, its pink!" I said excitedly. As excited as you could get in a cemetery.

"It says Charlene Turner. Hm. Thats weird...there's no death date." He said knitting his eyebrows in confusion.

"That name sounds way familiar. Maybe we could ask the keeper about it."

"The what?"

"The keeper of the grave..."

"Oh, right."

We walked up to the grave keepers' office and knocked loudly.

"Come in!" A man's voice called through the door. We walked in, and saw a man with wacky blue hair eating strawberries and comfortably stretching his legs out on top of the desk in front of him.

"Hello, kiddos. Have a seat. How can I help ya?" he asked through a mouthful of strawberries.

"Um, we wanted to ask about Charlene Turner. Pink grave and no death date." Tyler said.

"Ah,yes. She never really died more like disappeared in Orlando."

"Orlando? Then why's her grave in Tampa? And even weirder why did they make a grave for her if she isn't dead? Did they bury something she possesed and just gave up on finding her, saying she was dead." before I got my answer to my questions Tyler asked,

"Sir, what's your name?" I thought it was a weird question considering it didn't exactly matter. But then I saw a strange and eerie glint in the mans eye.

"Hades. God of the Underworld." A split second after he said that the room was engulfed in blue fire. But the fire didn't burn, it was as cold as death.

**Hope you liked it! Keep reviewing please! AND IM SORRY ITS EVEN SHORTER...**


	5. Chapter 5

Amanda's POV

"Come on! We have to go quicker!" I hissed at Finn over my shoulder. We were running down the corridors of our school. Breaking in wasn't part of the plan until Finn filled me in that, that's where we would be able to find Jess. My worn out black converse sqeaked along on the slippery tiled floor. Rain was pouring outside and the ground was so wet that me and Finn had to pace our steps to keep from falling. I turned a corner having to stop in my tracks, which resulted in me skidding sideways on my sneakers making my wet hair flow to the left. Sadly I lost my balance and fell to the ground on my side. Finn helped me up which was completely unnessecary except for the fact that I couldn't help but smile to myself when he overreacted like that.

"What do you want?" A voice came out of a dark corner, the person who made me stop all of a sudden. She came out a little closer. Large green eyes, gold hair. Jess.

"Look we're not here to...um...turn you in or anything. We just needed to ask one question." I said.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Isa. And this is...this is Frankie..."

"Frankie?! Ha! No offense or anything. But I have to ask which one of your parents named you?"

"My reaction exactly. Anyways, Ruby, the only question we have is...do you know anything about this compass?" I said pulling out the blue compass we had found earlier. I knew for a fact she would know something. She had to. The spell didn't take my powers away, then Jess must've still had visions. Which wouldn't make sense considering the fact that she didn't know who she was yet...or did she?

"Sure I do. One condition, you got any food?" She said.

"No I don't. Sorry."

"No food. No information." She said shrugging it off and slunking back into her corner. I'd had enough. I didn't know where this sudden anger came from but I felt frustration build up in me.

"NO! Thats it! No, no, no! Okay? I am sick and tired of being here and my own sister doesn't even know me! I hate this place! I AM DONE!" I screamed. I didn't no who this was directed to, Finn or Jess. I didn't know why I got mad or why I had just said all of that. All I knew was that I wanted out. I ran tripping once along the way, not stopping for even a second. I heard Finn call for me and his footsteps grew louder behind me. But once I got outside, there seemed to be a hurricane going on. Sadly I was correct. It as the hurricane of emotion. And I was in the eye of it. The rain seemed to make me think becuase suddenly I noticed something I hadn't thought of spell wasn't a 'back in time' spell. We were in a make-up world full of illusions. And we had to find the way to get out. It all hit me. Or the hurricane did. It was rainging so hard I couldn't see 5 yards in front of me. Even worst the rain actually hurt like little pellets pondering down on me. I wrapped my zip up sweater even tighter around me. Walking aimlessly with completely soaked clothes and hair. My shoes sloshing with miny puddles in them.

"AMANDA!" I heard Finn yell behind me. I ran the opposite direction that his voice came from. Or at least tried to run. Apparently I had gone the wrong way because Finn nearly ran right into me.

"Manda...what happened?" He said grabbing onto my arms making sure I didn't go anywhere. I couldn't hold it in. Tears were spilling down my eyes.

"Hey...uh-please don't...Amanda, no. Don't cry. Please? Nows not the best time to have an emotional break down..." He said trying for a smile. I smiled back, except my eyes were still foggy with tears. He let go of my arms. and we stood there for a little while staring at each other in the rain. Awkward.

"I'll be back. Jess said, she'd live if she gave us just a few knows who we are. And who she is. Maybe if you stay under the entrance's cover." He seemed to read my mind because I felt a little too embarrased to go back in there. He turned around and gave me this look like 'Don't go anywhere.' I smiled to myself.

A few minutes later the rain had calmed down and Finn was back with Jess smiling brightly.

"Amanda, the compass. The North star? We point the arrow to the north part of the compass." He said. A blue path that seemed to be 3 dimensional glowed in front of us.

"All we need now is the others." I said happily.

"Actually. I just had a vision the day before you came here. They're down in the cemetery. With Hades from Hercules. In trouble of course." Jess said rolling her eyes as if it was an every day thing. In our old life it was. We actually had a chance at going back but of course Maleficent wasn't lying when she said we had other enemies in the 'other life'.

"The cemetery!? Hades? Where's Willa and Philby when we need them?" Finn said.

"We should probably go. They might need help." I said already sitting on the seat of Finn's bike. Jess got on her bike and Finn stood on the pedals.

"We ready?"

**YOU LIKE? REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

Charlene's POV

"Tyler!" I screamed through the dancing fires. What was all this about? Some sort of magic show? The fire was so cold my hair was actually starting to get tiny little icicles on the ends.

"Over here." He screamed from across the room, I couldn't see him but decided to follow his voice. A huge gust of wind filled the room. Hot air shot through my blood. The hot air made a clear path through the cold fire. I ran as fast as I could down that path. The door was opened I ran through and shut the door quickly but when I turned back around all I could see was light. Except it wasn't any kind of light, it was dark blue and seemed to shine fluorescently like electricity. Once my foot stepped into it I felt like I was being sucked into another world. My lungs burned and I sudenly couldn't breath. I tried as hard as I could to breath, but then all I saw was black.

Amanda's POV

The sun was scorching even after the down pour. Me, Finn, and Jess finally reached the cemetery. Running at full speed toward the grave keeper's office. We burst through the door, there was a man there who looked angry and like he had just lost a battle with one of his ghost friends floating around here. He looked at us, eyes widening with...what was that? Fear? I realized why he did look scared, Jess's mascara and eye liner was smeared, my hair was frizzed from the humitity, and Finn looked like he had a fight with a squirrel. I made a mental note to ask him how he'd gotten all of those scratches later.

"Um-sorry, sir. We're looking for-"

"Amanda, no."

"What?"

"Its...remember what Jess said about them having trouble here?" He hissed so that the man who was now talking to Jess wouldn't hear him.

"Yeah?"

"Well, they're not here. Doesn't that mean something to you?" I felt so stupid.

"Oh, right. Sorry."

"Great! Thanks! Um-and no we haven't seen a blonde...anywhere...have you?" Jess asked loud enough for us to hear.

"Out that door. Why?" He asked. His eyes went wild and were aimed directly toward Finn. Then I thought of something that Finn and Jess hadn't...his hair was on fire. Blue. Blue fire on his head just told me one thing. He wasn't the grave keeper. His hair/fire seemed to grow bigger the more Jess and Finn rambled. The fire exploded and tumbled toward Finn.

"Finn!" I screamed and knocked him down to the side. A huge cloud of blue fire just barely missing us and exlpoded on the wall. Jess screamed and immediatley ran out the back door. I felt ditched. But I couldn't blame her either. I guess she thought we were behind her because I knew she would have never ditched her own sister.

"Come on!" Finn screamed. It took me a few moments to realize that the fire was completely hypnotizing me.

"Amanda! Come ON!" he screamed. I couldn't move or look anywhere else but the fire. I felt myself being yanked away from where I had been standing. Finn broke the trance easily just by grabbing my hand and pulling me away toward the door Jess escaped through. Everything went completely black the moment I saw another blue circle around the back door.

Finn's POV  
I woke up on a couch, taking a few moments to fully wake up then I saw Wayne in a wooden chair reading something.

"Wayne?"

"Hello, Finn. How are you feeling?"

"But-I thought-me and Amanda-"

"Finn your dreaming. You crossed over. We don't have much time to talk, but I can tell you one thing for your...little situation. Look under Charlene's grave." Wayne said smiling. I had no idea what he meant. Of course he always spoke in riddles.

"Wait but... what do you mean?"

"Good night Finn." He pulled out the fob.

"No! Wait! Wayne!" He pressed the button.

"Finn? You okay?" I heard Charlene's voice ask above me. I opened my eyes to see that everyone was hovering above me...even Philby and Willa. We were still in the cemetery and I was lying down in the grass.

"What happened?"

"Lets just say. Philbs and Willa joined us here in the 'other world'." Maybeck said.

"Wait how do you remember who you are? And who I am?"

"I don't know. It all just came back. Willa and Philby managed to get themselves here to." Maybeck said rolling his eyes.

"Well, at least we know they're okay." Charlene said smiling.

"Where's Amanda? And Jess?" I asked. Charlene's smile faded.

"We don't know. We saw Maleficent down in the allies. She was by herself. She had some sort of compass with her." Charlene said shrugging.

"What!?" I yelled standing up.

"Whoah relax, Finn. You just had a black out. Don't want another one do you?" Philby said arching his eyebrows.

"No. She's got Amanda and Jess. Amanda had the compass last. That's our only way out. Or the only way to find our way out. Which way was she headed?"

"Out south."

"Great."

"So what are we waiting for? Lets go." Mabeck said kicking the kickstand of his bike up.

"Wait, no. I think we should split up into pairs. Terry and Charlie, west. Philby and Willa, east. I'll go on my own south and if not, then north."

"Finn, you can't go on your own. KK rules remember?" Willa said.

"Guess I'll be the first to break them." I said getting on my bike and speeding off south.

Willa's POV

"What's wrong with him?" I asked. It was weird seeing Finn like this.

"Must be Amanda." Charlene said shrugging.

"What do you mean?"

"He gets like that."

"She hasn't exactly been on the record of kidnappings. Jess maybe. Not that its her fault what-so-ever." I said

"I guess when anyone dissappears. I'm not sure Willa. Good luck anyways." She said riding along side the impatient Maybeck.

"Willa, we'd better go to."

"Yeah." We rode off sort of awkardly. After a while we just gave up and walked our bikes. When Philby got nervous he seemed to ramble a lot.

"Did you get the new update the I-phone? Want to know how to repair a mac book? What kind of phone do you have?"

I rolled my eyes.

"What?" He asked.

"Its just..your so blind." Wrong choice of words,Willa. I said to myself. He looked a little mad.

"I'm sorry. It's just our relationship-friendship is so weird. We never talk about it."

"Sorry, I don't see Charlie or Terry doing that. Not even Finn and Amanda."

"Well, okay. We could be the first you know."

"Alright then. What do you want me to do?"

"You really are blind." I said.  
"Then-" I cut him off by leaning over and kissing him on the cheek. His face went as red as a tomato. I couldn't believe I'd done that myself.

**THATS IT! FEW MORE CHAPTER AND ITS OVER! REVIEW PLEASEEE!**


	7. Chapter 7

Finn's POV

I sped down the allies finding nothing. I could already feel myself panic.

"Jess! Amanda!" I yelled out like a maniac. I turned a corner and nearly ran into an older lady with a black coat over her head. She gave me a toothless smile.

"Who are you looking for dear?"

"I-uh..."

"Would you care for an apple?" She asked cracking herself up. She walked closer to me and dropped an apple with two bite marks onto the floor. The apple turned purple the moment it touched the ground.

"Do you know who I am, dearest?"

I shook my head.

"Well, you must learn a very important lesson. Know who your enemies are, my dear. Your friends may be in a tight situation." She cackled some more and walked away. I stared at her walking away. She came from the east. I rode as quickly as possible that way. Something happened to them and that woman had something to do with it. Once I reached the east side I found Willa and Philby walking and talking. I was about to call out to them when I saw Willa kiss Philby on the cheek. I tried my best to keep from laughing. It was about time that one of them made a move.

"Guys! I think I know where they are!" I screamed from across the street once they were done looking a little embarrased. They both jumped back surprised and Philby's face turned as red as his hair.

"Didn't see you Finn. What all did you see?" Willa asked smirking at me.

"Nothing much. Lucky for you." I smiled back.

"Where are they?" Philby asked.

"East. We have to go right now."

"Okay. You lead, Finn." Willa said.

Charlene's POV

"Why do you think we all ended up here?" I asked.

"No clue. When I woke up I remembered everything. Who I am. You are. Who we are."

"What do you mean who we are?"

"I don't know. Keepers."

"Oh...right...Thats what you meant." I could feel my face grow hot.

"Why?" He gave me a side smile. I hated it when he did that.

"Nothing." I sped up.

"Oh come on Turner. Admit it."

"Don't call me that."

"Fine, blondie."

"I don't think they're on this side." I said changing the subject.

"Why?"

"Just a feeling. Lets go east so that we can catch up with Willa and Philby."

Finn's POV

"Look! Finn! Up there on the hill! Isn't that them? Why is Jess on the ground?" Willa said looking up.

"I don't know. Come on." We ran up the hill to where Amanda stood, she looked half asleep. Jess looked as if she already was.

"Amanda? Are you okay?" I asked trying to hold her up but she seemed to look right through me.

"Mandy?" Willa asked. That seemed to wake her up for some reason.

"Wha-? Oh...Jess ate the apple. Old woman." She said still pretty out of it.

"Amanda. Did she have a black coat on?"

"Uh-huh. Can we go now?" Amanda asked impatiently getting on my bike.

"Um, Amanda, I can stand on the pedals, go ahead and sit on the seat."

"You want to get out of here?" She said looking everyone in the eye as if she was suddenly conscious of everything, everyone nodded, "then I'm leading." She said glancnig at me and then standing on the pedals of my bike. I couldn't help but feel shocked at what Amanda had said, but I got on the seat anyways. She seemed to know something we didn't. Jess had finally woken up even more out of it than Amanda but, awake. She sat on Charlene's seat, with Charlene on the pedals. Amanda sped off turning back toward the direction of the cemetery again.

"Do you know anything about the old woman you saw?" I asked Amanda.

"She's the Evil Queen in her fake form she used to trick Snow White from _Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs._ She gave the apple to Jess and we both took a bite out of it."

"Why would you guys do that?"

"A spell. She could make us do anything she wants,Finn."

"Then how did you two wake up if Snow White had to be kissed by her true love?" I asked. She looked glanced back at me.

"Um-good question." She said.

"If you were Snow White who would be your true love?"

"What kind of question is that?" She said giggling.

"Im-sorry. Don't know why I said that."

"I was joking. I can't tell you. Because if I did it would ruin..."

"Ruin what?"

"Never mind. We're here." She said with a dull voice. We parked the bikes near a big oak tree then jogged following Amanda toward a particular grave that was a pinkish color.

"Right here. Charlene Turner. From this time to nothing." Amanda said staring at it. Everyone else did the same.

"That's-way creepy." Willa said.

"I'll explain later. Amanda, why are we here?" Charlene asked.

"Wayne said, 'look under the grave', so I'm thinking we're in the right place."

"You crossed over?" Philby asked.

"Maybe." She said.

"You were there too? I thought it was just me and Wayne." I said puzzled.

"Maybe." She said again.

"You crossed over too, Finn?" Philby asked

"Maybe." I responded.

"Well, then we should start digging." Maybeck said.

"He's right." Charlene said for once agreeing with Maybeck. He raised an eyebrow at her. She shrugged and smiled;he smiled back. Something was definatley going on between them. After about an hour of digging. We all got tired except for Amanda, not exactly known for being a quitter.

"Mandy, it's getting dark. We don't even know what we're looking for here. And we're running out of time." Charlene said sounding tired.

"I know. I can see it. 1 minute." She said digging even faster and vigourosly.

"What!? 1 minute, are you crazy!? We'll _never _make it out of here in time." Maybeck shouted cursing under his breath.

"I don't think there will be anything." Willa said. A second after she said that a huge force blew right below the hole Amanda had dug. Causing us to fall backwards. Amanda stayed put on the ground fighting the force with her own powers.

"Hurry! There's something there. I can't hold for much longer!" She screamed. We ran over to her just in time for Philby to reach down and grab the object. She let go and sighed out with exhaustion. The object shined brightly through the darkness. The blue compass. The little arrow inside pointed toward Philby then at Willa in front of him. A little blue light grew bigger and bigger by the second. We all stared silently. After about a minute the light had turned into a full solid glowing blue path that seemed to lead into another dimension. Our dimension. Where we belonged. Charlene squeled and jumped high in the air running toward the path. She ran full speed down it. All we could do was stand there watching her until she dissappeared into the safety of our world. This world became night instantly.

"Everyone go! We have exactly 20 seconds or we're stuck! GO!" Amanda screamed grabbing her forehead as if something had burned her there. Philby sprinted follwed closely by Willa, Jess, and Maybeck. I ran up to Amanda to see if she was ok but her eyes were shut and she was holding her head in her hands.

"Amanda. Come on we have to go, please?"

"Finn...go." She said as if she was struggling to get the words out.

"No. Not without you. Come on."

"15 seconds."

"Come on."

We started to walk down the path until she stopped.

"No. One has to stay. Before you found yourself in Wayne's apartment he told me one has to stay here for the spell to break. Go. Finn, please. For me."

"We can do this...come on. It doesn't matter what he thinks we have to go." I said knowing better than to doubt Wayne's predictions.

"10 seconds, Finn. Go! I'll be fine, okay?"

"And what, you think I'm going to be fine without you?"

"You...like me?"

"Yes. I do. You mean, I haven't made a fool out of myself enough times for you to realize?" She laughed at my cheesy joke.

"I just didn't know."

"Well, I do." I said holding her hand.

"Me too. I mean I like you too." She said her face growing serious while her cheeks turned a rosy pink against her nut-colored skin. I felt myelf start to stare.

"I'm really sorry." She said letting go of my hand, "but I have to stay. Jess dreamt of it. It's too late to change that now. 5 seconds."

"No. I'm not leaving you. Please just come on." I said. She hesitated a little bit and then we started running deeper into the path. I looked behind me. Bad decision the world behind us began crumble quickly along with time and soon enough the path started to crumble as well. We weren't quick enough though. Suddenly the cracking stopped. I looked down and noticed the crack had stopped right between me and Amanda. Amanda on the other side me on the right side.

"AMANDA!" I roared. She looked confused but then looked down then back up at me with teary eyes before the ground gave way and she fell.

**ALRIGHT EVERYONE ONE LAST CHAPTER! REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	8. Last chapter

Finn's POV

Amanda screamed as she fell. I reached over the edge of the bottomless pit in an attempt to grab her hand, but when I looked down I didn't see her anywhere. I heard footsteps behind me.

"Finn! Are you okay?" Charlene asked jogging toward me in front of the others. I looked at her, and her face fell. She shook her head as if she couldn't belive it was true. The image of Amanda's expression before the ground crumbled replayed itself in my mind.

"Who has the compass?" Philby asked scanning the area.

Charlene's POV

I looked back at Jess to see a single tear falling out of her eye. Willa face was scrunched up and I felt a lump catch at my throat. I was about ready to bawl.

"I have the compass." Finn choked out quietly.

"The compass must have been the object that stopped the crumbling all of a sudden. Amanda was too far away from you, Finn." Philby said sighing and looking at Finn sympatheticly .

"So it was my fault..." Finn murmered even quieter. His face went pale and his eyes full of pain.

"Don't blame yourself Finn. Amanda smarter than that I'm sure she's ok." Maybeck said looking as if he was trying to convince himself.

"Lets just go." I said letting everyone else walk glumly ahead of me. Maybeck waited for me to start walking but I didn't. I couldn't bring myself to think she was actually gone. I wondered how Finn was handling this. Maybeck walked over to me.

"You okay?" he asked

"I'm...ok. You?"

"Not any better." he said. I nodded. He grabbed my hand and smiled at me.

"So I guess we're going home now." He said waiting for a smile that never came from me. I couldn't. Not even when he was holding my hand even if my heart was racing.

"I guess so. We should go." I said taking one last glance toward the now crumbling world behind us. We ran still holding hands. We both jumoed off the path to our own world. I felt so happy to breath in fresh air. Everyone else was standing in a group. We were back were we were when we had been under the spell into the other world of illusions. Amanda would be there in a world that crumbled with her there was about 20 feet of the path left to crumble the rest of it looked like a dissolving Grand Canyon. I thought I heard a voice-more like a scream somewhere in the destroyed area of the path. The path transformed now in midair like a portal. I stared at it.

"Wait! Finn!" A voice screamed through the path. The voice caught everyones attention now. Finn stepped slowly toward the path, now portal.

"FINN!" It was Amanda she levitating throught the path. The crumbling followed right behind her. She let go of her powers once she was at the end of it realizing that the portal was now in midair. She landed on her feet and jumped just as the last of the crumbling reached her. It all seemed to happen in slow motion. Finn ran and jumped up as she jumped down; their fingers touched and a burst of white light surrounded and blinded us. I sheilded my eyes and tried looking away. A force along with the light forced me to fall to the ground in Disney World. I looked up and the blinding light was gone and in front me lay Finn and across from him Amanda who was now holding his hand. They got up slowly still staring at each other. I wanted to run and hug Amanda but they couldn't stop staring at each other. I couldn't blame them. If I had lost Maybeck...I don't know what I would do. I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders and looked behind me to see Maybeck smiling at me by my side. I smiled back.

Amanda's POV

I couldn't beleive I had made it out alive. I also couldn't believe I had forgotten about my powers until I was about to fall to the ground with the rest of the disaster. Now I was standing there with Finn unable to stop looking at him. I thought I had lost him forever. He broke the stare by looking away and smiling.

"I-thought you were gone." He said looking straight into my eyes again.

"Oh...I'm sorry. I thought I lost you too. but thanks to my powers...and you of course...Finn I'm really sorry-I didn't mean to-" He cut me off my leaning in and kissing me. He pulled away and blushed. I tried to keep myself from smiling but I couldn't. I heard MAybeck somewhere behind me say 'Finally.'

"Uhhh! GUYS!" I heard Willa yell behind me. Me and Finn walked next to the others. We all stared at what was in front of us. A familiar icy feeling entered my lungs

The Evil Queen, Maleficent,Judge Frollo, Jafar, and about 10 pirates stood in a line in front of us. Malifecent rolled her hands around a fire ball.

Maleficent smirked evilly "Welcome home, children. Did you enjoy your vacation?"

_THE END! IF I GET TEN REVIEW FROM DIFFER PEOPLE I PROMISE A PART 2! _


End file.
